Elemental Warriors Defenders of the Solar system
by s213876
Summary: This is my own story about the a group of McKinney High school student that obtain Planet elemental Powers to protect the Solar system from evil space robot and space creature, The Black Hole Destroyer Dooms, who want to destroy the Solar system and the whole Milky Way Galaxy.


Elemental Warriors Defenders of the solar system

The Beginning; A long time ago there was a force of pure evil called The Black Hole Destroyer Dooms and they are try to destroy the whole solar system.

But there were a group of 10 people who fought against the evil force to save the solar system they called themselves the Elemental Warriors.

The Warriors use their elemental powers to defeat the evil group & save the solar system, then lots of years have passed and the descendants of the original Elemental Warriors are ready to fight the Destroyer Dooms again & save the solar system from destruction.

Chapter 1: The red star of Planet Earth & Mars.

1\. In a nice sunny day a red car is going to a house with a big farm by the forest on the left and a lake on the right.

Inside on the left side back seat of the red car there was a 14 years old boy name TJ.

He was wearing a red vest, pant, shirt & shoe, he look at the window to see the ocean shinning bright by the sunlight.

TJ 's family is going to see his grandparent's house.

After 4 hours later they averred just in time to see their grandparents.

Grandpa said Hey TJ, Hey Chris.

Hey grandpa, Hey grandma. Said TJ & Chris.

Grandma walks out of her house & give the boys a big nice hug.

2\. After the family put their stuffs inside the house TJ ask his grandma to go to the attic to see the view of the forest & lake when he was 5 years old.

He likes to see the birds landed in their nests and watch the ocean's wave go up & down.

3\. Then his grandma said Yes, I sure that you have some time in the attic when you was young & you can find something that you like to keep and take home with you ok?

TJ said Ok grandma & thank!

He went up on the stairs & open the door to the attic, he went through the attic & remembering the fun he has when he was little.

TJ see a lot of stuff & picture from his grandparents. Then he feel something and to see a box under the window & glowing strange with a red light on it.

The box is red with flame on the side and on the lid there are the symbols of the planet Earth & Mars.

4\. TJ felt a sense that burn bright like the flaming element fire. He walks toward to it and he felt scare little for the moment but he still went to it.

When he got there he slowly reaching to it & opened it. TJ see a sphere shaped key it is red has a pair of wings & the symbol of Earth and Mars with a fire symbol in it too.

Then to it a special device with a rectangle screen and it is called the elemental changer.

5\. On the lid of the box it has say ;I entrust the power of fire to my great ancient grandson to protect the planet Earth & Mars from evil.

Then on the lower part of the lid it said; to transform put the elemental planet power key on top on the elemental changer & push the button on the lower part of the changer.

T J started to try to transform he put the elemental planet power key in the changer & he forget something. T J looks at the box lid & on the bottom it said to said Earth Mars Elemental planet power and said power up.

TJ said it so bravely Earth Mars Elemental planet power! Power up!

He put it up in the air and the elemental planet key started to glow bright red and blasting 5 beam of fire out of it. T J started to spin as the fire begin to wrap itself on him & explosion like a fire blast in red space.

After that he now wear a red shirt, vest, short, & boot with fire and flames on it. Then a headband with a flame and the Earth & Mars symbol on it appear on T J's forehead as he open his eyes, spin around & did a pose like his right am in a fist up pose while his left arm is in the lower wing flap part.

In between planet Earth on the northeast of him and the Mars on the southwest under him with the red space on fire.

6\. TJ see himself in red cloth & feel the fire element power flowing inside his whole body and he test his power in the forest.

7\. TJ jumped out of the attic to the backyard in one second and run to the forest in one minute. He practices his power in a clear spot the forest. He blast fireballs from his hands and hit the tree trunk with he use a flame kick from his legs.

8\. Then he jumped back to the attic from the ground. He pulls his planet elemental key from his changer & he changed back to his regular clothes. TJ went down the stair to eat dinner. After dinner TJ is still thinking about the transform change he think he need a speech after he done transformed. He stands up & thinks for a good speech then he got a good one. TJ said this: Warrior of fire, Guardian of the flame elemental Warrior Earth Mars! In the name of planet Earth & Mars, I will burn you down!

9\. His grandpa opens the door & tells TJ in the bed to have a talk about the elemental planet key & changer. TJ tell his grandpa how he transform into a hero and control the element fire. His grandpa said. My grandson I think is time for you to take the family's elemental warrior work. Uh grandpa what are you talking about? TJ you are a descendants of the elemental warrior of Earth and elemental warrior of Mars. Said his grandpa.

10\. His grandpa said to TJ; you see your ancestors use to fight the great of pure evil from destroying the solar system and you not the only descendant of the original Elemental Warriors. There other descendants for you to found & help you to fight the evil force called Black Hole Destroyer Doom.

11\. TJ thinks his ancestors will be proud of him for taking theirs battle for the solar system. His grandpa said I very hope you find the other warriors to protect the solar system from the evil force and keep this as a secret for me okay? Very kindly.

12\. Yes I will. Said TJ after him went to sleep very softly. His grandpa said to himself; I wish the other would fight with my grandson to save the entire solar system from the Destroyer Doom. At the morning TJ & his family went back home to McKinney. In the car TJ said to myself I hope to find the other elemental warriors to help me to protecting the solar system from evil.

Chapter 2: A blue water ball on Mercury and Neptune

At McKinney High in room f125 Mrs. Kramer Class is going to do a report on planet Mercury & Neptune. Then Mrs. Kramer said Class we are going to have a new student joining with us.

TJ, Raven, Austin, Johnny, Jacob w & Terrence are excited to meet this new student. The new kid walk in the classroom with his books in his hands & backpack and mac book backpack on his back.

The new student is a boy with short black hair & blue eye like the sea and ocean, He wear a blue shirt & jacket with a hood, blue pant and blue shoe with wave on the side. Mrs. Kramer put her hand on his left shoulder & said I like all of you to meet Ethan Lee, He like to swim, build robot from spare part & he have the thing that TJ have but in different colors.

Ethan said Hey! TJ long time no see! Ethan! I glad to see you again! How are you in McKinney? Said TJ. It been fine in McKinney I glad to see TJ & I also see you got an elemental changer like me! Said Ethan as he shows his elemental changer to TJ. Yeah mi is Earth and Mars said TJ. Ethan said oh well my is Mercury & Neptune. Miss Kramer tells Ethan to sit with Terrence & Raven. The class begins report on planet Mercury & planet Neptune. After that TJ, Ethan, Austin & Raven got 100 in their work. Ethan tell him. He like to build robot from broken computer, DVR & sound parts to make working robots.

At P.E. the couch said Ethan what sport you like to do? I like to do is bowling, soccer, tennis, basketball & Frisbee. Dude I like all those things said Johnny. The students talk to Ethan in free time in trouble & connect 4. He win like 5 times in a row on the 2 game.

At lunchtime TJ & Ethan sat a table by the Java café TJ said Ethan do you unlock yours elemental warrior power? No I haven't unlocked it yet. Said Ethan little sadly as he closed his eyes. In robotic room Ethan was to help Raven with his changing robot. Raven what you do your robot need? Said Ethan. I need the hydro power wheel for the robot power source, it look like a water wheel with fins on each paddles. Said Raven.

He found the part & gives to raven to put the hydropower wheel on the center of the robot. Raven? What type of robot this is? Said Ethan. Raven said the robot work on waterpower in the pool and pond. As Raven screw in the wheel into the robot. They test the robot out. The robot swim toward the other side & it still floating. Raven & Ethan both said yeah we did it!

At the end of school TJ & Ethan walk home together then we felt a strange energy coming from the playground at the day care in the school. Ethan said TJ! I sense trouble in the daycare's playground in the school! Well come on Ethan! Let go! Said TJ as the 2 boys run back to school. At the day care playground the kids were running & screaming from a strange monster and Raven was by the playground.

When TJ & Ethan got there they see a beast with a wield combination of a dragon body, tail, front leg with claw, head with horn on the side & bird peak with sharp teeth, skinny leg in the rear, tail feather & big strong wings. TJ said that monster is giant and black! As he pointed at the monster. Raven was behind the playground fence & said TJ! Ethan! Get out of there! Yelling loud.

Ethan gets Raven & those kids out of there, while I handle the beast. Said TJ. Ok but are you sure to beat it by yourself? Said Ethan worrying. TJ said bravely I sure for it, make sure that everyone is safe got it? Got it said Ethan as TJ run to the beast & transform. TJ said Earth Mars Elemental Planet Power! Power up!

His activate his elemental changer & big ball of fire energy circling around him & change to Warrior Earth Mars. He jumped to the roof of the daycare center and said his speech; those who are in evil will hurt young people will be stop by the forces of good! I am Warrior Earth Mars! I will burn you down. As he jumped down to the ground to the dragon bird beast.

TJ attack with his power & and said Earth Blazing sonic fire blast! As he creation a ball of fire on his right push it like a beam at the monster.

While the monster is busy with TJ, Ethan quickly grab the kids & take them to the daycare owners and he grab Raven before he got squash by the beast's foot. As the 2 boys got to safely, Raven ask surprise Ethan! What going here & why is TJ have some power of fire?! Ethan tell Raven that he and TJ are 2 descendants of the original warriors & we protecting the solar system from the a evil force called the Black Hole Destroyer Dooms

And I think the beast came from their space ship? Said Ethan.

TJ attack hit the beast on the crest but the power is not enough, as the blast didn't make a mark on it. The dragon bird hit TJ with its right wing airwave & flew him a glad door as the monster walked closely to him. TJ said to himself. Man! This beast is too strong to beat! Ethan tells what happening to TJ? Said Raven. Ethan tells Raven. Well Raven you see TJ have changed to a super hero to save you & those little kids from that monster and now he is trap by three wall.

As the beast gets closer to TJ, Ethan looks at him & begins to think and talk to himself. What am I doing, I need the power to save TJ & stop that monster! Said Ethan upsetting. Then his elemental planet key started to glow bright blue as the water in Town Lake begin to make wave to splashing around as Ethan glow like a blue led light. He said to himself. I have my feeling unlock my power. Now I can fight the monster & save my dear friends.

Ethan put his elemental planet key in his elemental changer & transform. He said Mercury Neptune Elemental Power! Power up! As his planet power key shoot out 5 stream of water as Ethan spin around like a top. The waters wrap itself on him splash down in a pool of water. After that a headband appears on Ethan's forehead as Ethan opened his eyes he did a pose in the space was blue water drops & wave on it with the planet Mercury on the northeast and planet Neptune on the southwest. Ethan jumped up on the ground behind the monster & said his speech; warrior of water, guardian of the ocean elemental Warrior Mercury Neptune! In the name of Mercury & Neptune, I'll splash you in the wave! Ethan's clothes are now blue, light blue & dark blue on it are water drops and wave on the outfit. E – Ethan?! Dude you use super power! That mean you going to help TJ?! Ethan said bravely Yes I am going to do it!

As Ethan run at the beast from behind & jump up high. He use his attack on the beast from above & said Mercury Aqua water beam! As Ethan opened both of his hands and create 3 ball of water on each hand. Then he throws the water ball from his hands to the beast like quick water beam. The beams hit the monster & make the monster weak enough for TJ to escape as he run so fast like a red flash shooting star. TJ! Are you okay? Said Ethan. TJ said yeah I fine & you finale got your elemental warrior's power!

The beast jump to the 2 elemental warriors, but the beast missed them & crushes down on the ground. TJ said to Ethan. Ethan let use a combination attack to destroy the monster! That will be a great idea TJ! Said Ethan. They both did the combination attack on the beast & said it together. Earth Mars Mercury Neptune Blazing Aqua sonic blast! As TJ creates a sphere of fire & Ethan create a sphere of water. They put the two spheres together and push it like a swirling tornado at the beast. The tornado hit the monster on the crest & the beast has begin to disappear to the last second. The daycare center teacher thank the 2 elemental warriors for saving the little kids from that monster when the little kids said thank & good-bye to them TJ and Ethan jump up high like firework in 4th of July.

After TJ & Ethan landed by the park they untransformed their forms Raven said loud as he see them TJ! Ethan! 1st how did you two do that? TJ & Ethan knot and think is time for Raven to know their secret. They tell Raven that they are the 2 descendants of the original Elemental Warriors and use element powers to protecting the solar system from the evil group called Black Hole Destroyer Doom. Then Raven understands & keeps it as a secret and help them to found the other elemental warriors.

Chapter 3; Lightning & light shine on Venus

1\. At 9 am in school Raven was drawing 2 blueprints for couple of weapons TJ & Ethan walk up to Raven & looking at the weapon blueprints. Ethan said to Raven; Are those be the new weapon for us? Yes they are and these use the power of your planet elemental power key to ultra maximum charge for the attack. Said Raven as he holding the 2 blueprints on his hands. How long for you to make those weapons? Said TJ as he sit down on his chair

2\. Raven said to Ethan & TJ I will make them in about 10 hour to make and I have robotics long day today. Then a girl with blonde hair & freckles on her cheeks walk up to their & said Wow that a good thing because we need those weapon to fight our evil enemies. Then TJ & Ethan remember that voice & the blonde hairs as they look at the girl TJ said K-Katie? Is that you? Katie Scherer? Say Ethan wondering. Yes! It is I! Say the blonde girl. As the three high five each other in Mrs. Kramer. Raven said to Katie Uh who are you? My name is Katie Scherer the elemental warrior of planet Venus. Said Katie.

3\. TJ & Ethan talk to Katie about the time they know each other TJ said Wow Katie it been a long time. Yeah it has & also TJ you sure good from last time we met. Said Katie. In gym class Katie challenge Johnny to a race in the track. Katie and Johnny are ready in the starting line as TJ & Austin begin to count the 2 runner wait for the word go. 3… say TJ. 2… say Austin. 1… said the both of them go! Say the boys as Johnny runs quickly to the cursed but he saw Katie forward him & path him to the finish line like a bolt of yellow lightning. Katie feels a strange like TJ and Ethan then a big black dark lights in break hit in the middle of the field & roar so loudly. It was a big beast in a combination of part of fire dragon's body, front legs wings, head horn and part of tiger's rear legs, tail, claws, stripes & teeth on the side the mouth. The beast breathed fire and blast some fire at the 3 kids & Johnny run back to the school. TJ tell to Katie; Katie. Ethan and I will take care this beast while you save the students from the beast's attack. What! Are you sure you two be ok? Said Katie. Sure! Make sure those students get in the school safe ok? Said Ethan.

4\. As Katie get to the school TJ and Ethan run at the beast TJ said as he put his right arm up in the air: Earth Mars Elemental Planet Power! Ethan said as he did the same thing. Mercury Neptune Elemental planet power! The 2 boys jumped to the air & said together Power up! As the 2 Elemental changers blasted fire & water beam out and form a sphere around them. As the sphere disappear and the 2 warriors have changed to their warrior's forms. TJ and Ethan jump to the front of the beast and said their speeches. TJ said Those of evil would hurt the solar system! Will not get away of it! Said Ethan. They both said it together. We will fight you to the end! As they did their poses. I am Warrior Earth Mars! Say TJ. And I am Warrior Mercury Neptune! Said Ethan.

5\. In the name of Earth & Mars, I will burn down! Said TJ. Ethan said In the name of Mercury and Neptune, I will splash you in the wave! The warriors run & circle around the beast and use their attacks on it. Earth Mars blazing burn blast said TJ as he gathers all fire in his hands & push it with full force. Ethan said Mercury Neptune wave tsunami blast! As he makes a big ball of water & push it full blast. The blasts hit the beast on the side, but the 2 attacks didn't make any damages. Katie got all the students in the school & run back to help TJ and Ethan. She sees her friends bring hit by the beast's tail. She feels a strong cosmos of both bright light and zapping lightning. She staring to crying her eyes begin to water and said yells I won't let you hurt my friends! As a yellow light beam suddenly appear around her & the yellow elemental changer started to glow light yellow like medium age star in space.

6\. Katie said to herself; Now I can fight this beast with other as she put her right arm in the air & begin to transform. She said Venus Elemental power! Power up! As the changer shoot 5 beam of light 5 bolt of yellow lightning, it wraps itself to her while Katie spin around like a dancer. The line of bright yellow stars suddenly went around her and shower up with some spiral stars to the sky. Then a headband appear on her forehead as she opened her eyes after that she did a pose with a space of light and lightning bolt with planet Venus in the bottom middle under her. Katie said Warrior of light, Guardian of the shine elemental, and Warrior Venus! In the name of Venus I would spark you down! Katie clothes are now gray, white, yellow with sunlight & lightning bolt on it. She run at the beast and uses her attack on the beast from the back. As Katie jumped in the air like about 20 feet high and said her 1st attack. Venus light lightning beam! As she gather a lot of light rays to her hands to make a big ball of yellow light & push it like a beam. The beam hit the monster back and made damage on it. Then Raven run out to TJ & Ethan and said to them Hey guys! The weapons are done and use them to beat the beast.

7\. As the 2 boys get up TJ said it to Ethan hey Ethan? Let test these bad boys up?! As they run to the monster, TJ cut one of the beast's wings out with his rainbow slash sword like a red flash. Then Ethan uses his elemental sonic blaster to blast off the beast's claws with 2 blasts on 4 paws. The beast begin to be weaken by TJ and Ethan's attack & it was beat up it went to a 3 sided wall by the school. Then Katie said it to the beast. Now I will destroy you now! As she uses her 2nd attack. Venus lightning chain! As Katie made a chain out of lightning bolts and throw the chain to wrap the beast up. Katie says to the boys. TJ! Ethan! Use your power to finish it! Ok! As TJ and Ethan use their combine attack on the beast. TJ & Ethan said theirs unite attack on the beast. Earth Mars … said TJ as he makes a ball of hot red fire on his right hand. Mercury Neptune … said Ethan as he make a ball of cold water on his left hand the they push the 2 balls like 2 beam of fire & water flying to the beast & swirl around on each other & said it together. Blazing aqua sonic blast! As the swirl red and blue element tornado hit the monster's left side like a flaming, splashing rocket. The beast begins to be rip apart from part to part and destroy in a little bunch of smoke. After that save the field & their classmate and now they have a 3th member in their team. At the planetarium the kids are seating in the 3th row with Raven, TJ said to Raven. Wow Raven! You make the weapons so fast & you are awesome for making them. Oh it no problem that that what I can do in the team. As Raven give TJ a good smile with a wicked. When the light in the planetarium went out they begin a planet show of the 5th planet of the sun, planet Jupiter.

Chapter 4 Jupiter's strong hurricane wind

1\. On a nice sunny day in the morning TJ was going to school when he sense a Cosmo power of the green breeze wind & it coming right behind him. When TJ turn around he see a black boy with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing green shirt, light green short, green shoes & carry a green backpack. Then the boy started to look at TJ and said. Hey TJ! It me dude. Then TJ have shock as he blinked his eyes like bunch of time. He said to the boy. Drew Myers! Long time no see and dude. What up?!

2\. Drew said I was doing good and where are going to? As he walk with TJ to the school. I am going to my high school, McKinney High School. Said TJ. At the cafeteria, Katie and Ethan were happy to see their friend again. Drew said to his friends; Yeah now I can go to this school & I in Mrs. Kramer class like you three. Cool that awesome! Said the 3 kids in the table. At Mrs. Kramer class they are going to be learning about planet Jupiter the 5th planet of the sun and the student made model of the planets. TJ made the model of planet Earth & Mars, Ethan made planet Mercury & Neptune, Katie made planet Venus and Drew made planet Jupiter in his home on the weekend with the 4 Galilean moon; IO the small yellow-orange ball, Europa the light gray and ball, Calisto the light & dark gray ball & Ganymede the dark green black & yellow ball.

3\. In their free time the kids went Raven to meet Drew. Raven was on a blueprint for the team to use. The kids walk toward Raven's seat and touch his shoulder. When Raven turn around to see his friends with Drew. Raven said to them? Hey guys how is this guy? As he pointing at Drew. Oh this is our friend Drew Myers. Said TJ. Drew put his left hand with Raven's left hand & gives him a high-five. He said it to Raven. I am the grand ancient grandson of the original warrior of planet Jupiter. Then Mrs. Kramer tells them. If they done their planet project? Yes I am done. Said TJ. Finish like lightning water. Said Ethan. Yes Mrs. Kramer I am done. I finish with my project at home.

4\. Hey guy! I got 100 in my project. Said Drew. At lunchtime Drew show them his elemental changer from his pocket and said. I got mine from my dad to fight for the solar system, but I don't how it works? As he point to it show to other. I think you need a full strong feeling of your planet & element power from your heart ok? Said TJ. Drew said to himself. I think I to find it from my heart to fight with you. As he look up & think with wonder.

5\. After school TJ & Drew went out of the main door when they saw Raven with 2 other boys. Hi my name is Austin. Said the 1st boy. He have glasses with golden brown hair & brown eyes. And I am Johnny. Said the 2nd boy. He has dark brown and brown eyes. They are going to Frisco mall's arcade to play some games that they got this year. At the arcade Drew & Austin play the Pac-man game with 2 players. TJ, Raven and Johnny play the fruit ninja in 3 players mode & TJ got the skill with 2 hand as swords. Raven tells it to Drew. Hey Drew! I got some weapon for you. As Raven give him his blaster and sword. Then Drew put his 2 fingers on his head and think about how to find his elemental planet power. As Drew talk to himself. I really want to unlock my elemental planet power to help my friends. At he look at his elemental changer he think will find his strength to save the people that he love.

6\. Then they hear some stomping sound from outside of the mall and something crush through the wall like behind us. It was a monster and it have yellow dragon body, claw, sharp teeth and panther head, front leg, rear legs, tail with spot and stripes. Then from out of nowhere Ethan & Katie kick the monster on it's side and make it hit a wall by a door. Two kids run to TJ & the other boys as TJ said to them: Ethan?! Katie?! Where do you two came from!? Oh yeah we were in the candy store to get some for you, Drew and us. Said Katie as she holding 4 bags of original Starburst.

7\. The monster begins to get back up on its legs. The kids run out of the arcade went under the monster & up by the escalator to outside. Then the monster went after them. It jump over them & landed right front of them. Ethan tells it to Drew. Drew! You and Raven most get Austin and Johnny out of here & let us take care of this beast. Then warriors run toward then monster they begin to transform while Drew and Raven take their friends to a blue car to hide in. TJ said Earth Mars . . . Mercury Neptune . . . says Ethan, Venus . . . says Katie as they put their right arms in the air and said it together. Elemental planet powers! Power up! As the 3 elemental changer shoot beam of fire, water, light and lightning to make a 3 colored rainbow that form around the on ground. Then it went up to change them from their regular clothes to their elemental warriors forms. Austin & Johnny was surprise to see 3 of their classmate to turn in to superheroes. Then Raven tell them that they are ancient grandchildren of the original Elemental Warriors that protective the solar system from evil being who trying to destroying the solar system. As he was finish the 3 warriors jump up on the air with the mall's light bright right behind them. Those who hurt our peaceful solar system said TJ. Will never get away with this! Said Ethan. We will stop and destroy you to protect this and it's people and creatures! Said Katie.

8\. After the warriors from the arcs to the ground to said their name and speech. I am Warrior Earth Mars! Said TJ. Ethan said I am Warrior Mercury Neptune! And I am Warrior Venus! Said Katie. TJ said in the name of the solar system! We will destroy you! Said the 3 warriors. As they pull out their weapons and attack the monster with their elemental powers. But their attacks didn't work on the monster. A strange beam appears out of nowhere and hit the 3 warriors to the ground & hears a deep voice from the top of one of the building. Then a green-grayish panther bot with claw weapon look down at them and said. You fools are no match for this beast & it will destroy you! I am panther slyer the 3th general of the Black Hole Destroyer Doom's army to destroy you for my leader Destroy Doom Villus! As he launch green fast energy slash wave at the warriors to the building wall. As Drew watching his friends been hurt by the beast and panther slyer he run to the front to protecting his friends. When Drew put his arm straight like a straight line slyer said to him. You fool I will be planning to destroy you 1st then your friends. As him ready to launch his slash wave attack. As the slash wave get closer to Drew, Katie said to him. Drew gets out of there! Don't hut yourself for us! Said Ethan. Watch out for it! Said TJ. Then Drew feels a strong cosmos of the breezing wind inside his heart. Drew said it loudly. I won't let you to hurt my friends! As a big massive green tornado appears around him and his elemental changer begins to glow bright green to mean to Drew is ready to change. Drew for his right arm in the air & said. Jupiter elemental planet power! Power up! As the changer shoot out 5 green tornado & Drew merge into one tornado and disappear with a headband appear on Drew's forehead as he open his eyes he did a pose with the background with green wind, tornado & the planet Jupiter in the middle behind him.

9\. He said his speech. The warrior of the wind, guardian of the hurricane elemental, Warrior Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I will blow you away! Now Drew clothes are now light green & green with wind wave and tornado on them. Ok this felt so good and is time for some butt kick as Drew run around the monster in high speed like a storm wind speed. Then he use his elemental power attack on the monster in the air and said. Jupiter supreme hurricane! As he gather some small wave of wind on his right hand and push it like a big green tornado with light lightning bolt with it. The attack hit the monster on the side of it head & begin to disappear to dust with the with blow them away. Then panther slyer said drew. Warrior Jupiter I promise to you will I fight you again. As he suddenly disappear to thin air. Thank Drew. Said Katie. Dude that was so awesome. Said both TJ & Ethan. After that Austin and Johnny promise to keep the power a secret. Now the Elemental Warriors got a 4th member in their team to fight for the Earth. Chapter 5; An earth quake of planet Uranus

1\. O a good morning day at school, Mrs. Kramer is introducing a new student to join their class. At the opened door there is a brown haired girl with a ponytail on the back of her head & she wear an orange shirt, brown and orange skirt, orange brownish sock & orange shoes. On her back pack it have her model of planet Uranus on it side with its rings. Then Katie quickly gets up from her seat & said. Hey Shelby! It has been a long time since I last saw you!

2\. The new student tells the class her name and said. My name is Shelby Scott & I like to play soccer, eat pizza and corn dog, have a dance party and make clothes, costume & baby clothes. In the class they are learning about the 7th planet to the sun, Uranus and Shelby got a 100 in her test. At free time Katie & Shelby are talking about new Faison design for their school' colors. In the moment Raven, Austin and Johnny walk up to Shelby & want to meet her. I am Raven. Said Raven. Hey I am Austin. Said Austin. And my name is Johnny. Said Johnny.

3\. Then Shelby introduced herself to the 3 boy said I am Shelby Scott, the ancient grand granddaughter of the original warrior of planet Uranus and I got my elemental changer from mom as she show her elemental changer from her pocket to them. At the school's garden Shelby was helping TJ & other to make a water-spraying garden to grow fruit & veggie for their class to cook with. Shelby said to Katie. I very like that idea to make something for the plants, fruit and veggie.

4\. After school Katie and Shelby are going back home together then they saw a flash of purple blackest light coming from the sky. Then out of the smoke it was a fury beast of a combination of lion's maid, body, tail, front legs & tiger's rear legs, ears, sharp claw & stripes. Then Katie push Shelby out of the ways of the lion tiger beast & she transform. Venus Elemental planet power! Power up! As she glow bright yellow with sunlight & lightning bolt wrap around her and change her clothes to her warrior form. She jumps up to the monster and said. Venus lightning chain! As she use a chain of lightning bolt on the monster, but is didn't work on it. Then TJ, Ethan, & Drew saw the monster with Shelby & Katie. They run to them and transform to help them. Earth Mars elemental planet power! Power up! . . . Said TJ. Ethan said Mercury Neptune elemental planet power! . . . Jupiter elemental planet power! . . . Said Drew. Power up! Said the 3 boys as they put their right arms in the air. Then the boys in the air & did a summer salt while a color rainbow of red fire, green wind & blue water appear, spinning and forming a ball in to them. After that they have change to their elemental warrior forms & run at the monster, but the monster hit them to the ground with it's paw with strong power.

5\. Shelby saw her friends on the ground and out cold. She sees the water spray garden that they made & the plant are starting to shake. Then she started to cry & feel a strong Cosmo of the element earth & soil: Shelby begin stand up & said it loudly with tear. I will not let destroy my friends! Said Shelby as her elemental changer begins to glow bright orange put her right arm in the air and said it. Uranus elemental planet power! Power up! As lot of orange rocks & brown stones from a sphere around her and crack open in the middle after that a headband appear on her forehead while she opening eyes. Shelby did a pose with the orange brownish space with rock & stone with planet Uranus on the middle and she said her speech. Warrior of earth, guardian of the land elemental: Warrior Uranus! In the name of Uranus I will crush you down! Said Shelby.

6\. Now her clothes are now orange & brown with rocks, pebbles and stones. She run at the monster and jump over the beast to the other side & use her attack on hand in the air, Uranus Great Earth World Shaking! As lot of orange-brownish rocks & stone are gather on Shelby right hand while the rock and stone forming a energy rock sphere with glowing bright orange light & throw it on the ground as the orange sphere run toward the monster the ground begin shake. Then it the beast and made it weaker. Then TJ, Ethan, Drew & Katie opened their eyes & stood up on their legs. They saw Shelby in her elemental warrior form & ran to her. Shelby turn to see her friends around her. Then TJ got a great idea & tell the other 4 warriors his great idea. I think we need to combine our elemental power to destroy that monster. The warriors come together forming a circle & focus their power in one strike. While they holding their hands and their elemental powers. Earth Mars elemental planet power! Said TJ. Mercury Neptune elemental planet power! Said Ethan. Venus elemental planet power! Said Katie. Jupiter elemental planet power! Said Shelby as the 5 of them glow their aura in red, blue, yellow, green & orange. Then a 5-colored rainbow appear on the bottom of the circle and their planetary symbol on their foreheads went up & spin around fast in a white light small ring. All the warriors say their 5-combine attack. Elemental planets attack! As the 5 color beams form a rainbow of fire, water, wind, light, lightning & earth. The elemental rainbow went toward the monster & hit it with full powerful force. Then monster started to disappear into dust.

7\. After that the warriors were happy to see Shelby in her elemental warrior form and they sense a Cosmo of the element darkness and turn to see a brown grayish buzz cut boy with purple shirt, gray short, black and purple shoes and gray eyes. Then they know the eye and said it together. Steve Lekas? Is that you? As the boy looking at them and said. Yes it me you guys! And also the ancient grandson of the original elemental warriors of planet Saturn & dwarf Pluto. Steve is good to you again. Said Katie cheerful. It had been a long time. Said Shelby. Ethan and Drew give him double high- five as Steve walk up to TJ & said. Hey TJ I got something for you it from your girlfriend Angel Armstrong as he gave TJ a Sliver crystal on his right hand. Wow! What did Angel says about this crystal!? Said TJ to Steve. Steve said. She said that crystal is from your ancient great grandfather the original warrior of the Earth was give to Angel's family to protect it for you. As they look up at the sky to the bright stars. Now the warriors have 2 new members in their team with a silver crystal in TJ's hand glowing a bright silver light like a star.

Chapter 6: 2 new elemental warriors in the sky. 1. At 7pm in the school cafeteria Steve tell TJ and the other about how Angel doing when she found the silver crystal in her dresser and a heart shaped locket have appear from inside her pocket. Angel put her silver crystal in a circle spot in the middle of the locket. Then Steve gives TJ a shining golden crystal on the left hand and pull out the silver crystal like Angel's from his pocket in his right hand.

2\. Steve tells the warriors, Raven, Austin and Johnny about the crystal & they only work on the feeling of the holder and people around him also work on elements & theirs cosmos. They think with smile on theirs faces that mean is be a good idea to beat the bad guys. Ethan has a piece of paper that tells the report about the special stars in different colors that the elemental warriors born under. At the hallway in F hall they saw a poster with a person wearing a crane costume with the crane constellation on the side. The poster also says McKinney high's constellation costume party and could win the contest with $43.000 and a trip to the zoo with 6 friends.

3\. Then they decide to go the party. TJ said. I am going as the flying horse Pegasus I going to be the phoenix constellation. Said Ethan. Drew said I would be Aquila the eagle constellation. I will be the little lion constellation. Said Katie. Shelby said I am going to be the lynx constellation. And I will be lupus the wolf constellation. Said Steve. TJ said to his friends. Let go to my house to make our costume for the party. Yeah let do it! Said the other. At TJ's house that they are working on their costume for the party Drew putting wings on his costume, Katie is adding claw on her, Shelby is pull up her lynx costume ears. Ethan making 3 long tail feathers on his phoenix costume and Steve put some red lines for the wolf eyes. The kids put glitters, gems, light sound and special cloth on their costumes. TJ was finishing his Pegasus costume when he felt an object under the legs of his costume. He put his right hand under the costume legs & grabs the object. Then he pull it out of the costume and it a red circle shaped locket with a red star, yellow, green, blue & orange dots on the locket. TJ open the locket to find 2 empty circle shaped spot inside of it then he think is a good spot to put the golden and silver elemental crystal in. then he put his 2 crystal in the empty spots & they fit perfectly.

4\. At the party in 4pm they're like lot of people in the school cafeteria. They have good food like pizza, fries, hot dogs, cupcakes and hamburgers with drinks like sprite, cola, Sunkist orange & water. The music was a rock n roll with beat boxing. The warriors walk in the cafeteria and dance like in hour in their costumes. When TJ elemental crystal begin to glow like 2 led lights. TJ says to the other. Hey guy! My crystals are glow. Then they sense a strange evil Cosmo coming somewhere outside of the school. They run out of the cafeteria's back doors to the packing lot next to the softball stadium. Then a couple of cannon shot hit the wall of the lion softball stadium. As they went down & turn around they see a white dragon tiger with cannons on the side of its arms & swords on each claws.

5\. Then they hear a voice from top of the beast's back and it was a black being with red horns on the side on his head & double dark black wings on his back with a powerful red crimson sword on his left hand and said I am the leader of the Black Hole Destroyer Dooms, I am lord Destroyer Villus! And I am here to destroy you all! As him use his sword to throw a purple- reddish slash wave at them with full force. The warrior jump up away of the wave and it hit the parking lot and made some damage on the road. Then TJ look at his locket & said to himself. So that what the elemental crystal sense for? These crystals find evil where it will be. As the 5 kids get together in one place they begin to transform. TJ says to his friend as he turns his around to them. Come on guy! Let transform! Yay! Said the 4 warriors as the 5 them put their right arms in the air and said it together. Rainbow elemental planet power! Power up! As a 5-colored rainbow of fire, water, light, lightning, wind and earth appear around them and their element wrap themself to the kids. Then the rainbow changes their costume to their elemental warrior forms in a flash. They said their lines to Villus. Those who hurt our peaceful solar system. Said TJ. Will not get away with this! Said Ethan. We will stop you and destroy you! Said Katie. To protect this planet! Said Drew. And it's people & creatures! Said Shelby. I am Warrior Earth Mars! Said TJ. I am Warrior Mercury Neptune! Said Ethan. I am Warrior Venus! Said Katie. I am Warrior Jupiter! Said Drew. I am Warrior Uranus! Said Shelby. TJ said in the name of the solar system. We will destroy you! Said the 5 of them. The 5 warriors begin to use their new attack on Villus and the beast. TJ said Earth Mars fire inferno! As he creates a giant ball of burning flame & throw it to villus like a red comet. Mercury Neptune tidal aqua wave! As 2 big ball of water are form throw and swirl them at villus like TJ. Venus lightning shine light beam! Said Katie as a lightning bolt hit her left hand and push like a yellow lightning bright beam with star on it. Jupiter supreme wind hurricane! Said Drew as he gathers a lot of wind with green lightning in it and push it like a blast. Uranus earth world great shaking! Like she did in the battle with the lion tiger.

6\. As the 5 element attacks come together side by side they form a rainbow beam with the color and elements of the 5 powers & went forward at the master. But the attacks didn't work not even one mark. What! Said the 5 warriors surprise shock. Then suddenly the beast hit Ethan and Drew to the softball's stadium fence with its right arm and hit Katie and Shelby to the tennis fence with it's left arm. That all left TJ alone by himself for Destroyer Villus to fight. Villus draws his dark sword at TJ. Then TJ push a button on his elemental charger and a red ball of appear out of the key and forming a sword & TJ said it as he catch on his right hand. Earth blazing sword! Then the 2-foe run and hitting their swords on each other as the Earth Blazing sword slash with fire and the Dark sword slash with evil dark power. After the sword clashing on each other like 4 times, Villus use his sword to knock TJ's sword out from his right hand to the ground far away from him. Then Villus point his sword at TJ step back away from him and to a back wall step by step Villus get to TJ and he said get to TJ and he said. Now I will finish out for good! As he ready to finish out TJ The 2 elemental silver and golden crystals begin to glow brighter than before.

7\. TJ pull out his locket and open it to see the elemental crystals glowing bright like big light. Then Villus saw the crystal's lights surprise and said it with fear. What no! Those are the crystals that destroy my whole army! TJ point the locket at Villus step back at TJ and said to him. No you wouldn't dare! Then TJ said to him. Yes I am doing this for my home solar system! As the crystals started to charge up the 4 other wake up and run forward to TJ. They put their hands on TJ's back and they started to glow like 5 color led lights. The 5 lights come out of the warrior turning to balls of light & went inside the 2 crystals. The energy from the crystals started to creation a 5-color sphere of 5 colors and elements & the warriors said it together as one. Rainbow crystal silver power blast! As they push it like a beam of 5 colors of the rainbow with in the middle there a silver and golden light mix together. The beam hit Villus on the entire body and making bad sparking damage on his armor and body. And monster started to disappear in to dust of smoke. They think they got them, but Villus is still alive and returning to his battleship base. As he beaming back to his base he said it to TJ as he going up. Warrior Earth Mars I will get you for it I swear! Then he was gone in a second to the star. The warriors were amazed about the crystals elemental powers do at work and TJ said to himself. I think these crystals are now my new power to protect the solar system from evil. As he look at his locket that holding his crystals. After that they went back to the party and wait for the winner team of the constellation costume party. At the party they wait for the winner and the attraction said. Now for the winners for the constellation party are TJ, Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby and Steve! As the students chapped & cheer for them. TJ and the other walk up to the stage & give them the $43.000 & the 6 for 1 trip for the Dallas zoo. TJ says to the student in the cafeteria. Thank you all of you for this great thing and let party like in space! After that they dance like 5 hours and eat lot of foods and drinks. At the hall where the school symbol is, they take the photo of them with their winning.

Chapter 7: The shadow of Saturn and Pluto

1\. In 7:12am in the morning Raven gave weapons to Shelby & Steve. To help their team in the fight. In Mrs. Kramer's science class both Steve and Austin were doing a project of planet Saturn & Pluto. Steve makes a ring of plastic and fill it up with ice & rock and put it around Saturn. Austin make 4 small light gray balls for Pluto's 4 moons (Charon, Nix, Styx, & Hydra) Mrs. Kramer give them a 100% in their work. At the bus TJ, Ethan, Drew, Steve, Raven, Austin and Johnny are going to the Dallas's zoo to see lot of animal in their habits.

2\. 1st they see fishes, jellyfish, penguins, otters in the water habits. 2nd they saw eagle, hawk, gorilla, tiger and bear in the jungle habits. 3rd they saw cheetah, lion, zebra, bull and horse in the grass habits. 4th they went to the bug house to see lot of bugs like butterfly, beetle, stag beetle, mantis, worm, ladybug, moth, ant & spider. Finally they saw bat, owl and possums in the dark habits behind the glass. In restaurant by the bat cave they ate burgers, chicken tenders, fires and cinnamon sticks with frosting & drank orange, sprite and cola soda. Steve said to TJ as he point at his locket where the golden and silver elemental crystal are hold. Hey TJ? I think that your crystals are in effect your feeling and the other like Drew, Shelby, Ethan and Katie.

3\. TJ said as he looks at his locket. I think so too, but they're also the leader of the enemies that want pay back on me after I use the crystal's power on him. Then suddenly this crystal started to glow bright like flashlight and also found the enemies. At the bat cave a lot of people were running from a creature that have bat's wings, ears, feet's and snake' tail, skin & fangs. TJ put his arm by Steve and said. Steve you must get the people out of here while we take care of that creature ok? Sure make sure you guys hold it out until I got all the people out of here. Ok! Said TJ. Sure! Said Ethan. No problem! Said Drew as Steve run to help the people and the other run toward the monster. It uses its wind to blow them up high & fly to them. The boys landed and jump off the monster's back & transform. TJ said Earth Mars Elemental planet power! . . . Mercury Neptune Elemental Planet power! . . . Said Ethan. Jupiter Elemental planet power! . . . Said Drew. They said it together as they put their right arms in the air. Power up!

4\. As the 3 planet power keys blast out their elements & wrap itself around the boys form a sphere of fire, water and wind. The spheres pop open to see the 3 boys in their elemental warrior forms and use their attacks on the monster. Earth Mars fire inferno! Said TJ. Mercury Neptune tidal aqua wave! Said Ethan. Jupiter supreme hurricane! Said Drew. As the three attacks hit the monster. Then the monster use its wings to blow the attack back at them. They jump from their attacks as it hit hard on the ground and the bat snake use its wings to move the warriors to the ground and trap them in the airwave a they hold still in the airwave. Steve got all the people out of the zoo safely and go to sees his friends. Then the beast suddenly saw him and hit him with smash slash from its tail. Steve saw his friends on the ground and said to himself. Now what can I do to help my friends from that beast? The monster walks closer to the 3 warriors and getting ready to destroying them. Then Steve feel a strong Cosmo of the darkness & shadow as a purple and black circle of darkness appear around him and put his right arm in the air with his elemental changer glowing bright purple and to transform. Saturn Pluto elemental planet power! Power up! As his changer begin to shoot out a big line of darkness and it went around to wrap Steve up to form a ball of purple & black darkness. Then it crack open and disappear while a headband with the symbol of Saturn and Pluto appear on Steve's forehead as he open his eyes. He did a pose with the background is a purple & black outer space with darkness and shadow & planet Saturn on the northeast and planet Pluto on the southwest.

5\. After that he said his speech to the bat snake. Warrior of darkness, guardian of the shadow elemental: Warrior Saturn Pluto! In the name of Saturn and Pluto I will send to the darkness! Now Steve clothes are now black and purple with darkness and shadow mark on it. The bat snake use its wings to make an airwave on Steve, but he press his elemental planet power key as a ball of light purple light appear out of the key and form a special glaive scythe with a garnet orb sphere as he hold it on his right hand. Steve use his weapon on the wave and it break into think air. Steve runs quickly to the monster to slice out one of its wings with his glaive scythe. Then the monster falls to the ground so hard & can't fly with only one wing so it slither to get away from him. But Steve jumps over the beast and landed in front of it. The beast tries to bite him, but Steve dodge over those attack and ready to use his attack on that beast.

6\. He jumps in the air to use attack on beast and said Saturn Pluto darkness scream! As the garnet orb part of the scythe glaive is gather lot of some darkness into a big ball. When the monster started to get up, Steve throw the ball of darkness like a purple shooting star at the beast on the head and it begin to disappear into dust and the wind blow it in think air. After that he went to found his friends on the ground and started to wake up. TJ said to Steve. Uh. . . Steve is that you? Yes is me dude, I beat the beast and all the people are safe. Said Steve. As TJ, Ethan, Drew, start to get up see their friend in his elemental warrior form. Ethan. Dude you are how awesome to save us from that beast. Also we are now stronger than ever. Said Drew. TJ said well Steve what will you say? Well I say for guys I think I in the team! Said Steve with exciting. Now they have a 6th member in their team to fight the Destroyer Doom's beasts.

Chapter 8: The moon silver bright light

1\. In a nice cloudy day a Hispanic girl with black hair, blue eyes, pink band on top of her head and a white heart shaped compact with wing on her shirt. She walks over to the table where TJ and the other are & said to them. TJ! Hi TJ is been a long time. Then she gives TJ a kiss to the left cheek. Suddenly him remembers the kiss from before he turns his head to the girl face and said. A-Angel. . Angel Armstrong is that you? Yes it is me you little red ball! Said Angel. The after said to TJ. TJ, you know that girl? With confusing. He said to them about Angel, she is the girl I meet in middle school at 7th grade and kids. We are kind of in love already in our childhood, but we did lot of good things. Said Angel. Then Ethan tells her where is she going? I am in Mrs. Kramer's class in room F127. Said Angel. Katie said. Hey! You are in the same class as we are! Wow! That is so surprise to hear. When the school's bell ring the 7 kids to class together. They show Angel where Mrs. Kramer's classroom.

2\. At Mrs. Kramer class they are learning about the moon and it phases. Angel walk up to the smart board and turn around to the class to said. The moon has 8 phases to the orbit with the Earth. There are the new moon, waxing gibbous, waxing crescent, full moon, waning gibbous, warning crescent and back to new moon. At lunchtime the 2 girls show Angel to meet Raven, Austin and Johnny on the table by the stage. Hey guys! We want you three to meet our friend Angel Armstrong. Said Katie. Hey I am Angel Armstrong. Said Angel. As she wave at them. Hey said the 3 boys at their table. At the table by java city, Angel shows her heart shaped- compact with her elemental silver crystal to TJ and the other from her left pocket & said. My parents are going to all-star party in New York City. My parents are going to Florida for a 4-month barbeque party with my aunt. Said Katie. Shelby said. My parents are going to sea world in California. My parents are going to Georgia to a beach party by the coast. Said Ethan. Drew said. My parents are going to Arizona for the phoenix firework show with jet planes. My parent are going to the bat cave to see some bat that having babies. Said Steve.

3\. TJ hear each of his friends tell that their parents are going some where in the united state and he got an idea. He said his idea to his friends. Hey guys! I think you all will stay at my house for 2 week out of school and weekend. The 6 warriors think about it and said to TJ. We think we go stay in your house & have fun. The kids tell their parents as the kids tell their parents; we are staying at TJ's place. TJ show them a blueprint for them to have a tree house. At the way to TJ's house he see Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve and Angel with some stuff & sleeping bags on theirs back by his front door. TJ said to them. Ok guy let have an awesome 1st tree house and sleepover party ever! Yay! Said the 6 kids as they went inside to TJ house from the front door a black and gold yellow brownish dog running to them and jump up on TJ's right leg. Oh hey Miltz come down girl I known you to see new people. Said TJ as he rubbing her head. Shelby said to TJ about his dog. What type of dog is Miltz be TJ? Oh well she is a youkie & she love to run around. Said TJ. TJ backyard TJ show the blueprint to his friends to see to build. Steve said I got to home deport for some wood. I go to Wal-Mart to get nut, bolt and screws for the tree house. Said Drew. Ethan said I go to Wal-Mart to get some tools for the tough bolts and nuts on the wall. We get the paint for the tree house from office deport. Said Katie. For design the tree house inside & by the your garden. Said Shelby. As the 5 of the 7 kids left for the stuff. TJ's parents walk out from the back door to see them.

4\. Hey mom and dad. This is my friend Angel Armstrong we meet in the cafeteria. Said TJ as his shows Angel his parent. Angel this is my mom Cecelia Griffin and my dad Troy Thornton Sr. TJ do you have a brother? Said Angel. TJ said to Angel. I have big brother named Chris Griffin, he play Transformers fall of Cyber torn. When the 5 kids went back with the stuff for the tree house. They build the back lower & middle part of the tree house. Inside of TJ's house the kids are now having fun they made cheese and pepperoni pizza, BBQ and original potato chips, chocolate chips & peanut butter cookies, hot dogs with cheese and chilled, nacho with meat and cheese and popcorn with butter on the top. In 3 hour later Ethan, Drew and Steve were playing Transformers Fall of Cbyertron game with Chris in the front room. Hey! I got you Chris. Said Steve. Drew said I think so too. I don't think so you two & both of you are going! Said Chris as his Autobot surprise appears above them and blast both of their autobot in to pieces. All man! Said the 2 boys. Then after the game the 7 kiss watch the teenage mutant ninja turtles movie 2014 version at the scene when the three ninja turtles got taken by Eric Sacks troops from their home. Hey Shelby? Do you think the three of them will be save? Said Katie as she takes a bite on a pepperoni pizza slice. I think so because they didn't taking Raphael with them to sacks state to take his mutagen for their plan. Said Shelby

5\. After TJ's family went to sleep in their bedrooms the kids were coloring & working on a poster that they writing for their tree house. This is going to be in our own base. Said Ethan. Yay. It will be something amazing to see. Said Drew. Then suddenly the 6 elemental planet power keys & changers districts a danger in down town McKinney. TJ said to his friends. Come on guys let go out the back door quietly. As they sneaky went out from the black door. Then the 6 warriors begin to transform & said it together. Rainbow Elemental planet power! Power up! As a 6-color rainbow appear around them & change from their PJ to their elemental warrior form. After that Angel climb up on TJ's back and put her arm around his upper crest. The warrior run to down town McKinney to find the thing that is doing it. When they arrived in down town McKinney the warriors saw a green creature with the body, wings and claws of a red dragon, the front & rear legs, ears, whiskers of an orange lynx cat and tail, stripes, head & fang of a yellow tiger. 5 of the 6-warrior run at the monster while TJ drop Angel by a building with a wooden spoon and ran with the other. The warriors dodge the dragon lynx tiger claws slash attack and gather in one place by the restaurant called Spoon. Then the warriors use their find-finishing move. They put their Elemental planet power keys in the weapons & the weapons said. Red! . . Said TJ. Blue! . . . Said Ethan. Yellow! . . Said Katie's. Green! . . Said Drew's. Orange! . . Said Shelby's. Purple! . . Said Steve's. Final strike. . . Said all 6 weapons. The Elemental Warriors get ready for the beast to get them as the monster got closer the warriors use their move on it and said it together. Elemental Rainbow blast and slash! As they blast 6 color light rays & slash 6 color slash wave at the monster head and hit with full force and cover in smoke.

6\. As the smoke clear they saw the attack didn't work on the beast use a sonic blast at the warriors its mouth and hit them on the ground so hard. Then a phoenix female being appear out of nowhere with double blaster on both arms and said I am 2nd general of the Destroyer Doom army and I am Phoesky here to beat the warrior who damage the leader. As she blast a pole and fell on the ground behind Angel as she fall down on her bottom. Phoesky begin running at TJ & blast at the other on the ground and Phoesky get TJ by a brick wall to finish him off. Then Angel said to Phoeshy. I won't let you hurt him! As she feel some great energy from inside of her like beam of moonlight. Then her silver crystal started to glow bright like a star and it mean she can transform to save TJ & her friends. Angel got her compact & said. Moon elemental prism power! Power up! As she the compact in the air and opened it the silver crystal started to glow bright like a high flash light and 10 beams of moonlight come from the crystal and wrap around her and forming a ball of silver whitish light in her and pop opened to her elemental warrior form. Then a headband with 2 pair of wings appear on her forehead as she opened her eyes, Angel did a pose with a peace sign by her head. In the background is silver and white outer space with moonlight rays with the moon above her with some red roses on the ground & she did said her speech. Warrior of moonlight, guardian of the lunar shines elemental Warrior Moon! In the name of the moon I will total punish you! Now Angel's clothes are now silver, white, pink with moonlights on it. She run at Phoeshy and hit her on the crest by her feet. She press a pink button on the middle of the compact as a ball of silver whiting light appear from the compact & a stick with a white crescent moon on the top and Angel said to named it. The moon element wand stick! As she put it in the air and use her attack on the beast. Angel said. Moon light shine heart attack! As she guide the hearts appear around her and pointed the stick the stick at the monster the heart went toward the beast on the crest & begin to disappear into dust and destroy. Phoeshy went back to the Destroyer Doom base and said to the warrior. I will be back to beat you warriors in a different place and time. As she vanish in into think air. The 6-warrior run to Angel to see her to unlock her elemental warrior power. Wow! You look good in those colors. Said TJ. Ethan said to them. Hey guys let use our hyper speed to finish the tree house. The they run back to TJ's house like 7 color light ray to the tree house and went around the thee house & finishing it in 5 second. They unchanged their elemental suit to their PJ and went back inside the house to their sleeping bags to go to sleep with Miltz in between TJ and Angel. Now all of the Elemental Warriors are now together with the ancient great granddaughter of the original warrior of the moon on their side. They can fight back at their enemy the Black Hole Destroyer Doom and save the solar system from pure evil.


End file.
